Cascading style sheets (CSSs) are used by software developers to define the format, appearance, and/or layout of web pages or to define media associated with web pages, such as animations. The interpretation of the properties of CSS code is browser-specific. For compatibility, developers often include multiples of each property and the rendering web browser utilizes only the properties it recognizes. An exemplary CSS code fragment 300 is illustrated in FIG. 3 as including six CSS properties 302(1)-302(6). The CSS properties 302(1)-302(4) are used by WebKit-based web browsers, the CSS property 302(5) is used by Mozilla Firefox™ web browsers, and the CSS property 302(6) is used by standards-compliant web browsers to define the “rounded_border” class attribute.
Due to the multiple properties, defining CSSs can require a large amount of code, which may be complex and/or difficult to maintain. Communicating and rendering web pages with CSSs can also require a relatively large amount of resources and time. Additionally, the implementations required for compatibility are exposed to the client computing devices, which may not be desirable.